


Кошмары

by mila007



Series: Однострочники [3]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 03:24:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2413184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mila007/pseuds/mila007
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>По заявке:<br/>Т13-14 Эрик/Чарльз. Целовать, пока другой спит.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кошмары

Чарльз проснулся среди ночи от того, что Эрик особо сильно прижал его к себе. Чарльз аккуратно попытался высвободиться из того захвата, в которое превратилось их объятие. Все, что ему удалось – сдвинуть руку Эрика со своей груди к плечу и повернуться к любовнику лицом.  
Леншерра, видимо, вновь беспокоили кошмары. Чарльз попытался было как-то предложить Эрику свою помощь, но он не подпустил его к своей голове. Чтоб сгладить обиду, рассмеялся тогда и сказал:  
– Ты в моей постели – лучшее средство от кошмаров.  
И Чарльз сделал вид, что поверил. Лежал теперь, крепко прижимаясь всем телом к телу Эрика, и изучал его лицо.  
Высокий лоб перерезали морщины. Зубы были так крепко стиснуты, что казалось, резко очерченные желваки сейчас прорвут кожу на скулах. Глаза были крепко зажмурены, рот искривлен в гримасе боли, а ноздри раздувались, шумно втягивая воздух, которого, казалось, не хватало.  
Чарльз подался вперед. Поцеловал вначале одно веко, потом другое. Ресницы вздрогнули, но глаза так и не открылись. Чарльз прикоснулся губами к переносице, пытаясь разгладить собравшуюся там складку, проследил губами каждую морщинку, перерезавшую лоб, опустился губами к скулам. Потерся носом о щеку, пытаясь переплавить застывшее, будто в металле, лицо Эрика, вернуть ему человеческий вид. Кожа на скулах была сухой, как пергамент, и колючей от выросшей за ночь щетины. Губы Эрика поджались еще сильнее, когда Чарльз попытался их поцеловать. Чарльз уткнулся носом за ухо Эрику, целуя напряженную шею, ласково гладя ладонью его щеку.  
Казалось, прошла целая вечность, прежде чем захват на плече Чарльза ослаб, а лицо Эрика разгладилось. Ксавье долго лежал рядом, глядя на любимое лицо, обводя пальцами брови, контур губ, прослеживая линию подбородка. Вновь и вновь покрывал его легкими поцелуями – уже не для того, чтоб успокоить Эрика, а успокоиться самому. Убедиться в том, что лежащий рядом мужчина вновь вернулся к тебе из того мрака, в который тебе хода нет. Не потому, что не можешь, а потому, что пообещал.


End file.
